


and we live to fight another day

by WishingTree



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, and she finds out nicole's alive, and then everyone's happy, guess what everybody wynonna's okay, no more sad i've decreed it my word is law, spoilers for episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing the Jack of Knives, Wynonna is taken to the hospital, and no one's told her Nicole isn't dead. What the hell, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we live to fight another day

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly really surprised that they didn't show any sort of reunion with Wynonna for either Waverly or Nicole, so here. Apologies on account of the quality

Waverly is standing just outside of the hospital doors when they pull up, shifting anxiously from foot to foot and fiddling with her sling. Wynonna barely has her feet on the ground before Waverly’s lunging at her, already rattling words off too fast for Wynonna's muddled brain to follow. Wrapping an arm around her neck, she hugs her desperately, and Wynonna stumbles backwards at the force. She dimly registers the pain in her foot and the general soreness of her body, but she doesn’t flinch, instead burying her face in Waverly’s hair.

“It’s okay, Waves, I’m okay now."

“I was so worried, Wynonna,” Waverly’s voice is muffled and her eyes are squeezed shut, but Wynonna can feel the tears on the side of her neck. She keeps mumbling, and Wynonna holds her tightly.

“…But then - you guys were just _gone_ , and - “ Waverly breaks off with a quivery breath, and Wynonna reflexively smoothes a hand against her hair. Her whole arm is shaking, and she remembers Nicole again. She’d had to put her out of her mind to fight her way out, but now that she’s safe…

Nicole had only been with her because she’d wanted to help, and if her new friend hadn’t been chopped into little bits, then she was probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

Wynonna feels the bile rising in her throat, but just as she opens her mouth to say something - anything - about Nicole, a team of official-looking people in scrubs rush forward to hustle them inside. Waverly gets tugged along with her, not letting go of her arm, and Wynonna presses her lips together, ducking her head.

Another dead, and it was her fault.

Her mind was foggy in a way that was only partly due to the mystery drugs, and she let herself be led down the hall. This hospital looks nothing like the creepy room she had woken up in a couple hours ago, with its well-lit hallways, people bustling busily around holding clipboards, and actual windows. They park her in an examination room with cheerful blue walls and a poster telling children that flossing is cool. Dolls is standing next to her with his arms crossed and his gun in easy reach, and Waverly is sitting on the uncomfortable table at her side, arm still looped through hers. She presses her head against Wynonna’s, and Wynonna doesn’t think she has ever been so glad for how touchy her sister is.

“Are you - are you okay, Wynonna?” Waverly asks quietly, still shaking, but Wynonna can feel how stiff she is. She knows it’s Waverly’s way of trying to control herself, and she pulls her closer, mindful of the arm in the sling.

“I’m fine, baby girl. You know me, I can take a beating.” Wynonna cringes as soon as the words leave her mouth. “Sorry. That was bad taste.” She’d been referring to the multiple bar fights and brawls Waverly had seen the end result of, but with their recent demon hunting endeavors and near-death experiences, she should probably reign it in. “I - I’ll be fine, I promise."

Waverly nods, her hair tickling Wynonna’s face. “Did he - he didn’t get to do anything, did he?"

“No,” Wynonna reassures automatically, “No, you guys found me in time.” 

Waverly looks at her doubtfully before slowly lifting a hand and pressing it tentatively against Wynonna's side. Wynonna is almost positive she managed not to react to the slight pressure, but Waverly’s bottom lip quivers anyway. “Wynonna…” She chides gently, expression pleading as she somehow presses herself even closer. “Please don’t sugarcoat this, I – I was really…”

“I was scared too,” Wynonna admits, voice quiet, “It was a creepy, and messed up, and I promise I’ll talk about it, okay? But not right now. I can’t handle – going over the details right now, I’m sorry.” She sucks in a deep breath. “It was bad. But it’s over. And I killed the last of the seven, so - so this part’s done." Waverly is quiet again, and Wynonna plays with the end of her sister’s braid, unsure who she’s trying to comfort.

“I’m here if you want to... talk, or anything,” Waverly murmurs lowly, and Wynonna knows that for all her talk of wanting to be the Earp to break the curse, Waverly also feels a responsibility to take some of the burden from Wynonna. She’s surprisingly transparent, sometimes, and stubbornly closed off at others, but evidently you weren’t allowed to be an Earp unless you had some issues hiding somewhere.

Wynonna focuses, forcing herself to think and resist the instinct of shutting down when someone close to her shows concern.

“I - “ Her voice breaks. “Bethany was with me. At the beginning.” It comes out much hoarser than Wynonna intended, and tears prick at the corners of her eyes. The admission surprises her. She hadn’t meant to talk about Bethany at all.

Wynonna clears her throat and tries to take a deep breath, head down and clutching tightly at her necklace. Waverly is looking at her with concern, chin propped up on Wynonna’s shoulder, and Wynonna gives her a strained smile before looking away.

"She called me brave.” 

Wynonna hears _brave_ echoing through her head, and wonders why Bethany thinks – thought, why Bethany thought – she was brave, when she hadn’t done anything remotely brave since her teenage years spent running around the foster care system.

There’s a knock on the open door, and Wynonna sucks in a hurried breath, sitting up straight and greeting the doctor who immediately begins to putter around. Considering her very recent experience, Wynonna would be worried, except this doctor is about 80 years old, a woman, asthmatic, and Waverly is addressing her by name, telling Wynonna she used to babysit her at the homestead before the revenants had attacked.

They both sit quietly as the doctor looks her over, and Wynonna lets her eyes slip shut for a moment.

Eventually the doctor makes a few final notes on her clipboard and takes a step back. “So, aside from the obvious,” she gestures at Wynonna’s toe, wrapped in gauze and still smarting from the antiseptic, “It seems like you’ve mostly suffered from cuts and bruises. Bad bruises, and you will be sore for a while, but nothing that requires immediate attention. We’ll get you situated in a recovery room, and someone will be by to take you to radiology just to be sure nothing’s been fractured, or worse. All in all, you’re very fortunate with the injuries you’ve sustained. I’m sure being kidnapped by a serial killer could have ended much worse.” She smiles kindly at Wynonna and nods at Waverly as she leaves.

Wynonna’s chest feels heavy, and she presses a hand to her side as if it will help relieve the sick feeling in her stomach. Waverly hops off the table and helps Wynonna gingerly to her feet, her tears finally dry. Wynonna pauses, and then gives her another hug, just because she can.

They turn to the door where Dolls is waiting with a wheelchair, looking at her expectantly. 

“Nuh-uh, nope, not happening,” Wynonna shakes her head, turning away from the wheelchair and brushing past him, “I didn’t appreciate my legs properly before, but I’m sure as hell gonna do it now. I'm going to walk on them everywhere. Show them they’re loved."

She limps off down the hallway and Waverly hurries after her, ducking under Wynonna’s arm so she can support some of her weight. Dolls follows half a step behind her, and Wynonna rolls her eyes on instinct, knowing it’s out of concern that she’ll fall on her ass. But she’s also grateful he cares, not that she plans to say it to his face.

“Were we supposed to wait for a recovery room or something?”

Dolls looks at her sideways before shaking his head. “It’s alright, they can find us. I'm glad you’re okay, Earp.”

“Ooh-hoo, Mr. I’m-a-boring-government-agent, not following all the rules.” It isn't her best work, but he looks at her with fond exasperation anyways, huffing a short laugh.

“I can take you to see Officer Haught now," he offers, still matching her stride.

Wynonna’s arm tenses around Waverly’s shoulders at the words, and Waverly looks at her questioningly. Wynonna shakes her head and gives her a tight smile, relieved when they’re suddenly interrupted by an approaching nurse.

“Does one of you have the medical information for a Wynonna Earp? The insurance forms are all blank.”

Wynonna raises an eyebrow and turns to Waverly. “I’m still on the insurance?” She has to consciously unclench her jaw, doing her best to sound casual.

Waverly nudges her with her hip and tells the nurse, “Yeah, I’ve got it all. Do I – do I need to fill it out right now?”

The hallway is tilting in Wynonna’s vision, but she doesn’t bother mentioning it, still trying to pretend that everything is fine. “No, no, Waves, it’s okay. You go do the important… paperwork… adult-y stuff. I’ll - I’ll be with Dolls, go get it and meet us wherever.” She twitches her fingers at Dolls so he’ll tell Waverly where they’re going, not meeting anybody’s eyes. If Dolls is going to take her to see Nicole’s body, she doesn’t want Waverly there.

Waverly stares at her searchingly for a moment before nodding and reluctantly untangling their arms. Wynonna kisses the side of her head and gives Waverly her most reassuring smile, leaning against the wall as Dolls talks to her. She waves as Waverly walks away, and Dolls comes back to do the awkward follow-hover thing again as he walks beside her, leading her down the hall again.

“Ready to see Officer Haught?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna blinks the tears from her eyes before they can fall. The haze that had descended over her mind somewhere between killing Jack and Dolls and Doc getting her moving again is still there, dulling her senses, but she can feel it flickering, threatening to let the emotions overwhelm her. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go."

Dolls is looking at her strangely, but he guides her forward with a gentle hand on the small of her back.

“She’s been worried about you, you know,” he says conversationally, forced casualness in his own Dolls way. She knows it’s for her benefit, but she doesn’t have the energy to call him out on it right now.

Her brain takes a moment to process the words, but then she freezes. Dolls is still talking to her, but she doesn’t hear a thing as she jerks to a stop, cursing as her knee buckles before she catches her balance again. “What?” she exclaims, not daring to hope. “Dolls, what did you just say?” She rounds on Dolls, expression desperate, and the open doorway behind him catches her eye.

There’s a splash of red hair against a pristine white pillow, a blue tank top, and Nicole Haught lying in a hospital bed.

“You’re alive,” Wynonna breathes, completely forgetting about Dolls as her feet carry her forward. “Oh my god, you’re alive.” Her eyes are wide as saucers as she watches Nicole push herself up, blinking the haze of sleep from her eyes. She’s battered, but breathing, and undeniably _alive_.

“Gonna take more than that to kill me dead,” Nicole comments absently, face screwed up as she tries to get her eyes to focus on the new people in the room. Once she sees Wynonna, an awestruck smile stretches across her face and she tries to sit up. “They found you! Oh my god, Wynonna!” The disbelieving look on her face is broken as she winces, hissing and hunching her shoulders.

Wynonna stumbles closer, extending her hand for Nicole’s reaching one. She doesn’t know what to say, and her chest feels full with an emotion she doesn’t have the capacity to identify.

“Broken ribs, huh?"

Nicole gives a watery laugh, fingers clenching hers tightly. “Only a couple."

Wynonna’s holding her left hand, crossed over her body, and she’s careful not to jar the hand wrapped in a bandage that Nicole is very deliberately not moving. It’s an awkward position, and Wynona’s never been much of a hugger with people who aren't her sister, but if it wasn’t for Nicole’s injuries she would most definitely be hugging her right now.

“Your accent’s getting stronger,” Wynonna notes, slightly hysterical and verging on completely overwhelmed. She tries not to crack a joke, hearing _You use humor as a form of self defense_ echo through her mind.

“Yeah,” Nicole nods, giving her a small smile, “I noticed, I’m thinkin’ it’s the pain meds. I died, so I got the really good stuff."

“You died?” Wynonna asks tremulously, trying to spot any other injuries aside from the obvious cut above her eyebrow.

“That’s what they told me. Resa - rescur… resuscitated on site.” Nicole’s forehead is creased, and she’s alternating between slurring her words and enunciating carefully in a way that Wynonna is familiar with.

“You’re high as a kite, aren’t you,” Wynonna states, a smile playing over her lips as her eyes flicker over the IV bags and machines the redhead is hooked up to.

“Probably,” Nicole agrees, eyes shining up at her, and they share a small laugh. Wynonna feels herself sagging with relief, and looks around for something to sit on before her knees give out.

“Here,” Dolls appears at her side, moving a visitors armchair right next to Nicole’s bed. He waits until Wynonna settles into it before taking a step back. “It’s good to see you again, Officer Haught. Wynonna, you good to stay here? I’ll go tell the nurses station where they can find you for your X-rays.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Dolls.” He inclines his head and smiles at them both before slipping out the door.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Nicole lets her head flop to the side so she can see Wynonna next to her. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Her eyes are half-closed, and the guilt is displayed clearly on her face.

“No,” Wynonna says fiercely, “No, you do not do that. This is not your fault.” It’s her own, but Wynonna keeps that to herself, knowing Nicole was the type to fight her on it, to try to reassure her with sunshine words and friendship, and Wynonna doesn’t want to hear it. It’s completely Wynonna’s fault, and Nicole doesn’t deserve this.

“But I – ”

“Dude, listen carefully, okay?” Wynonna waits until Nicole nods, eyes wide and expectant like a child’s. “I don’t have very many friends. At all. No one likes me.” Wynonna shrugs. “I’m kind of an asshole? Not really the friendly type.” Nicole is frowning again, and her eyes are starting to cross with the effort, so Wynonna quickly reaches out to poke her in the cheek and forges on. “Shut up, you know it’s true. But you’re my friend or – whatever – now, and I intend to keep you around.” She leans an elbow on the edge of Nicole’s mattress, resting her chin in her hand. “I thought you were dead,” she tells her quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Nicole blinks at her, and then clumsily pats her hand. “I don’t have many friends either. And I’m glad you're not dead.”

Wynonna smiles at her. "Back atcha, Haught. I'm really glad you're not dead."

"So do I get to hear about all the weird in this town now? Because I don't think I'm buyin' the simple serial killer story they fed me, even on all these drugs."

“You really want to hear about a demonic curse that badly?”

Nicole nods eagerly. “It’ll be like a bedtime story.”

“Tell you what,” Wynonna perks up and points her finger at Nicole, “You get better, and I’ll tell you all about it. Deal?”

“And breakfast too,” Nicole says, humming in agreement, “I remember breakfast bein' in the deal somewhere.” She blinks slowly, and Wynonna feels the exhaustion catching up with her as well.

“We do still need to get some pancakes,” Wynonna says thoughtfully, “I wonder if we can guilt somebody into bringing them to us in here.”

Nicole gives her a half smile. “I don’t think I can eat pancakes yet.”

“That’s cool, I’ll eat yours and you can watch.”

Nicole scoffs lightly, flicking at Wynonna with her fingers and relaxing into her pillows.

A nurse knocks on the door, asking if Wynonna is ready for her x-rays, and Waverly slips into the room behind him. She gives Nicole a shy little wave, one Nicole dopily returns, and a gleeful smile stretches across Wynonna’s face at the exchange. She doesn’t know if she should start by making fun of her sister or her newest friend, but before she can decide, the nurse clears his throat impatiently. Nicole urges her to get up, and Wynonna can’t find it in herself to put any real effort into resisting.

Wynonna pushes herself to her feet and yawns, gesturing at her sister still standing against the wall. “Waves, come hold Officer Haughtstuff’s hand while I get X-rayed."

Waverly sputters even as she comes closer, and Wynonna puts her hand around Nicole’s wrist and stretches the redhead’s arm out towards Waverly. She only lets go when Waverly clasps her fingers around Nicole’s, blushing all the way.

“Control the heart eyes there, Officer,” Wynonna calls over her shoulder as she moves towards the door, “I’ll be back in a jiffy, keep it clean, kids.”

Nicole and Waverly are ignoring her, completely absorbed with gazing into each other’s eyes or some other sappy bullshit, and Wynonna suppresses a smile.

Dolls is standing right outside the door, leaning his head into the room, and she brightens when she sees him. “You have to play bodyguard,” Wynonna pokes him in the chest as she passes, waving goodbye to Waverly and Nicole. “Go,” she points at the room when he opens his mouth to protest. He rolls his eyes, but steps inside anyways.

Wynonna nods in satisfaction and turns to follow the nurse. She fully intends to bully somebody into letting her share Nicole’s recovery room with her, and needs to think up some more ways to make fun of her and Waverly while they're stuck together in close proximity.

They can deal with everything else tomorrow tomorrow.


End file.
